pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CaptainSteveDerp
Energy X (talk) 14:10, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Edits I thank you for the recent edits, hopefully your stay here is welcome. Energy ''X'' 14:57, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Edit Ah, thanks for your edits and I managed to fix the table. The deal is to use the longer hyphen (—), not the shorter (-). Energy ''X'' 15:21, September 24, 2014 (UTC) ---- Thank you for your edit on Bulbasaur. It seems that you are professional in editing tables. Hope to see your contributions in future too.--''Monfernape_If any problem?'' 15:44, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Moves Hm, could you do the Gen III Pokémon instead? ORAS is coming soon, so it'd be best to focus on those ones first. Energy ''X'' 09:41, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Reply It has been restored back. However, mind when you upload the images to categorise them by games (like Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Sprites etc.). Energy ''X'' 13:00, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Nice job on the sprites. If you get a message saying a sprite has been deleted, just ignore it and upload yours. I deleted some sprites a while back that weren't in use, so that's what it's from. --Shockstorm (talk) 03:58, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Wordmark Heya :) If you don't know me already my name is CzechOut, and I'm a member of Wikia's Special Operations task force, as well as a longtime Wikia user. We come in and help wikias with design and technical issues when that wikia sends up a Bat-Signal© at our Design Request page at w:c:community. Recently we received such a request from Energy X, and I was assigned to your case. Our goal, if you haven't been keeping up with Forum:Vote for new background, is to come up with a new background and wordmark (logo) in time for the release of ORAS. You're welcome to see my initial efforts at w:c:czechitout and then to comment upon both background and logo at the forum discussion. However, beyond the specifics of the current design proposal — which you should obviously feel free to reject, by the way! — we have a more central problem. There seems to be some initial disagreement in the discussion so far as to whether we should use the official Pokémon logo or not. I really need your help to sort out this basic problem first, so your comments on this issue are really important. A wikia's logo is an important decision, and the community's most active members should be involved. It is your "brand identity" — the thing that appears on each and every page of the wikia. So it's crucial that we have a good discussion involving lots of people. Please consider spending a few minutes, right now, to give your thoughts on this issue. Thanks! — CzechOut 11:15, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Naming Could you do the naming of Pokémon pics like the way Kyurem147 is doing please. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:11, October 8, 2014 (UTC) :Just ignore the above user, he doesn't know what he's talking about. The way you were naming them before is fine. Anyways, thanks for your help with the sprites :) --Shockstorm (talk) 04:42, October 19, 2014 (UTC) :Well, I'd prefer if the sprites didn't contain numbers. After all, Nectaria has uploaded some without the numbers in the front. Besides, the file name is slightly longer. Energy ''X'' 10:18, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Site redesign A proposal to redesign the wiki is on the table. Please drop by w:c:czechitout to take a look at the new design, then return to the forum thread to give your views. Thanks :) — CzechOut 03:22, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Sprites Please make sure to categorise the sprites during (or after) the upload. The category needs to be Category: Trainer sprites, with being the game in which the sprites appeared in. Energy ''X'' 10:25, October 27, 2014 (UTC) :Just do it like this. Energy ''X'' 10:42, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Oh, yeah, you are right. Sorry, got confused for a bit. Energy ''X'' 10:53, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey Capt Could you upload the images of Latias and Latios please from the Megs Evolution II. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:31, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for that. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:12, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Codes Well, the deal is that the templates were not updated. I expected a fellow user to do it, but he has been inactive. In any case, the template has been updated and it will show the text. Keep an eye out if there are any other templates that need to be updated for ORAS as well. Energy ''X'' 16:11, November 23, 2014 (UTC) .gif Interesting to put the .gif files. Well, I must ask you to focus on the move articles without images first, then see what can be done later. Energy ''X'' 23:56, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Featured User Congratulations! Energy ''X'' 11:52, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Age Do NOT insert your age. I must admit, your contributions are quite good. However, due to COPPA law (I think), anyone who is 12 or younger may not contribute (hence why only logged users can edit here). So yeah, best not to mention this to anyone. Energy ''X'' 10:43, December 8, 2014 (UTC) If I were you, I would get rid of the year you were born too. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 12:13, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey Stevie Can you upload more sprites please. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 10:48, December 14, 2014 (UTC) I see Okay. Once your computer has stopped playing up, could you, if possible, upload the sprites again. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:04, December 15, 2014 (UTC) New style There a new style to name the Pokemon sprites from the games, have a look on this users talk page, Nectaria sent a message on how to name them. http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:JD4MASTER. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:13, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for uploading those sprites the right way. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:35, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ::There is no need to put the category of the pokemon on the sprites. example Category:Spinda, it isn't needed on Spinda sprites. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:42, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :::Thanks again to listening to my advice. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:45, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Male and female file names If there is a male an female of a Pokemon and you want to upload the sprites, do this (name)-M or -F, then the rest. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 19:27, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Sprites Are you okay to upload sprites now? If you are here's the list of names to follow when uploading sprites: *(Pokémon) RB.png *(Pokémon) RG.png *(Pokémon) YL.png *(Pokémon) Back I.png *(Pokémon) G.png *(Pokémon) Shiny G.png *(Pokémon) S.png *(Pokémon) Shiny S.png *(Pokémon) GS.png (If the Pokémon sprite is the same in both Gold and Silver) *(Pokémon) Shiny GS.png *(Pokémon) C.gif *(Pokémon) Shiny C.gif *(Pokémon) Back II.png *(Pokémon) Back Shiny II.png *(Pokémon) RS.png *(Pokémon) Shiny RS.png *(Pokémon) FRLG.png *(Pokémon) Shiny FRLG.png *(Pokémon) RSFRLG.png *(Pokémon) Shiny RSFRLG.png *(Pokémon) E.gif *(Pokémon) Shiny E.gif *(Pokémon) Back III.png *(Pokémon) Back Shiny III.png *(Pokémon) DP.png *(Pokémon) Shiny DP.png *(Pokémon) Pt.png *(Pokémon) Shiny Pt.png *(Pokémon) DPPt.png *(Pokémon) Shiny DPPt.png *(Pokémon) HGSS.png *(Pokémon) Shiny HGSS.png *(Pokémon) PtHGSS.png *(Pokémon) Shiny PtHGSS.png *(Pokémon) IV.png (If the Pokémon sprite is the same in all Gen IV games) *(Pokémon) Shiny IV.png *(Pokémon) Back IV.png *(Pokémon) Back Shiny IV.png *(Pokémon) BW.gif *(Pokémon) Shiny BW.gif *(Pokémon) Back BW.gif *(Pokémon) Back Shiny BW.gif *(Pokémon) XY.gif *(Pokémon) Shiny XY.gif *(Pokémon) Back XY.gif *(Pokémon) Back Shiny XY.gif Ellis99 CODE ' ' 14:05, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Well, the templates have been modified, so just place the Contest type, Appeal and Jam number. Energy ''X'' 19:29, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Images Hey, you didn't have to upload the images. It is just not all pages had to be cut out, only the notable ones. I just upload it first when I can't cut them out at that moment. Energy ''X'' 20:33, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Pokédex template Well, it seems none of Gen#Pokédex templates have ORAS sections. About the Move Infobox, please contact Avingnon about that, it is a much more advanced code, which I have no knowledge of. Energy ''X'' 13:54, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Just to report the first template is updated. Energy ''X'' 11:49, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Unbound Oh, really? Sure, upload them over and add. Energy ''X'' 14:10, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :Hi. It's about this Unbound thing and Hoopa. Yes, I perfectly know of its existance, but it's better not to have them here on the Wiki until they're confirmed directly from Nintento or GameFreak or CoroCoro. Even though they're programmed in the games we shall not have them until confirmed. So I will tag them for deletion and please refrain from uploading them again until they're confirmed. Also, I appreaciate a lot the gifs of the Pokémon. Thanks. Adrián Perry GZ 01:00, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Reply Yeah, I guess. I'll leave it to you to do that. Energy ''X'' 21:12, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Reply You'd have to place your request here (there is a template which you'll need to use). Then people will vote and after certain amount of days, we'll see the result. Energy ''X'' 20:17, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Aye, exactly. Energy ''X'' 15:28, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Navigation Ah, yes. It has been fixed, thanks for reminding. Energy ''X'' 18:30, March 29, 2015 (UTC) TCG Yeah, well, as you can see there has not been much activity on TCG around here. If you do need help, you could ask Shockstorm for that. I don't know much, but if it is an error in the template, I could look around it. Energy ''X'' 07:16, March 31, 2015 (UTC) I have changed the template. It would be good to create the page so if an error is there I can know what to fix. Energy ''X'' 20:14, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Coming back I see you have come back... welcome back! You can help us out a lot with the sprites. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:30, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Sprites So, where did you get those attack sprites? I want to find some as well. --Mario101luigi202peach404 17:43, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Okay, I'll be sure to check it out. Thanks! --Mario101luigi202peach404 14:50, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Reply Well, we could either have another table or simply include two entries into one table. Energy ''X'' 16:55, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Hey When did we start making the GO tables? --Mario101luigi202peach404 16:03, November 20, 2016 (UTC)